


Demonstration

by Africanwilderness



Series: Mostly Cabenson Ramblings (with occasional appearances from other L&O/L&O SVU stars) [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Africanwilderness/pseuds/Africanwilderness
Summary: Olivia is surprised during a self defence class.Part of a series but another piece that can stand alone.





	Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this, like the others, in a couple of hours so please be kind (other than VL, get to work editing ;p).

‘So, when are you going to ask her out then?’ Abbie asks in her southern drawl.

‘Have you seen how intelligent, kick ass and beautiful she is?’ Olivia argues, a frown creasing her brow as they stretch before their self-defence class.

Olivia hadn’t seen Alex since she told Elliot to go to hell. _Had she gone too far? Had she scared the young filly off? Had Elliot?_ That had been three weeks ago. Olivia had to admit she missed the witty banter, even with Abbie’s constant innuendos.

‘Well now,’ Abbie says languidly, pulling Olivia out of her reverie.  _What?_ Olivia questions silently with her brows. Abbie nods her head toward the door. Olivia turns her head and freezes.

There, striding thru the door was the elegantly graceful form of non-other than Alexandra Cabot. _Jesus!_ Olivia groans as she gazes at Alex’s svelte figure in open appreciation.

Olivia grounds herself, immediately closing her mouth and looking away knowing Alex caught her. Abbie gives Olivia a knowing smile, her mouth working on a wise crack.

'Don’t Abbie, okay,’ Olivia warns as her gym buddy chuckles deeply.

'I’ve passed her many times at the courthouse but I never imaged those suits would hide such a deliciously honed body,’ Abbie whispers, near drawling as Olivia swipes her quickly with the back of her hand.

'No contact until I say, thank you,’ Alex requests evenly, waiting for Olivia to meet her gaze. When the older woman finally does, Alex can’t help but swoon at the crimson blush flushing Olivia's dusky features.

‘She’s an instructor?’ Abbie asks distractedly as Olivia and Alex continue to stare at each other. Alex breaks the gaze first when one of the male patrons approaches her about something. ‘If you don’t ask her out after class, I call dibs,’ Abbie states seriously. Olivia swipes her again, as much to regain Alex's attention as Abbie actually deserving it. Olivia knows Alex notices as she feigns interest in the male patron’s words.

'Right, is everyone ready?’ Alex asks, cutting the man’s attempts at flirting short.

Everybody makes affirmative grunts. ‘Okay. If anyone has any injuries or sprains I should know about, please let me know now or go for the easiest of the techniques I’m going to show you.’ Alex waits a beat, just in case someone needs to tell her they broke their back two weeks ago. ‘In that case, is everyone buddied up?’ _I wish I wasn’t,_ Olivia thinks as she looks at her gym buddy sadly.

'God Liv, I didn’t just kill your cat!’ Abbie says too loudly in the quiet studio. A titter of laughter goes around the room as Olivia blushes crimson once more. Olivia turns to find Alex staring into her soul, a tiny smirk playing on her lips.

'I think we have a volunteer,’ she says dryly as a full-blown smile escapes her restraint. _Hell no!_ Olivia balks at the idea, suddenly feeling shy as she gazes at a beautiful sight: Alex’s arm resting against her stomach as she laughs warmly at her. _Oh, if I haven’t heard a more beautiful sound…_ ‘Can you join me Olivia for a demonstration?’ _She remembers my name…_ The bold façade of weeks before completely obliterated by the lack of time Olivia’s had to prepare for this, for _her_.

Olivia finds herself unconsciously stepping forward to stand next to Alex Cabot. The younger woman mouths something to her. _Thank you or missed you,_ Olivia couldn’t be sure but she steps closer still, suddenly feeling welcome.

'Myself and Olivia are going to show you some arm locks this evening.’ Olivia can’t stop a giggle escaping her lips as Alex gives her the tiniest wink, them both thinking of Elliot. ‘The first thing you need to do is grab your assailant’s wrist with one hand, it doesn’t matter which, before you twist it and place your other hand on top of it firmly. This will cause them immense   pain, fearing their arm'll break at the slightly twitch of you hand. Olivia, are you okay for me to demonstrate this with you?’

 _More like on me!_ Olivia nods her head, unwilling to verbalise that Alex’s touch will bring her pleasure and pain in equal measure. Olivia hears laughter behind her. Without turning, she knows Abbie’s having the time of her life. _How long until I live this one down?_

Alex steps to within inches of Olivia and shows the demonstration in slow motion, constantly evaluating Olivia to ensure her movements and touches aren’t too painful. She then steps back. ‘Okay gang. Have a go.’

Abbie suddenly finds herself a more than willing male buddy leaving a delighted Olivia with only one partner option. _Love you Abbie!_

'Hi,’ Alex whispers softly.

'Don’t go all slow-mo on me. Do your worst,’ Olivia goads as she takes up a fighting stance. She watches as Alex stalks her, her movements mirroring Olivia’s until she suddenly sees an opening. Alex launches for her, quickly subduing Olivia with an arm wrenched behind her back and her face pressed into the crash mat. ‘Okay,’ Oliva mumbles, tapping the mat. Feeling every inch of Alex’s body laid on top of her is almost her undoing. _Especially_ when Alex doesn’t move.

'So, exactly when are you planning on asking me out, big nuts, no trousers Detective?’ She whispers into Olivia’s ear, twisting her arm just slightly to show her complete control. Olivia audibly moans, feeling the stirrings of pleasure and the sharp pangs of pain.

'Who says I'm interested?' Olivia mutters half heartedly. She can feel Alex's breath right next to her ear. _Oh god!_

Olivia's entire body jolts as Alex begins nibbling her earlobe. _Jesus fucking..._

Only when Abbie coughs do Olivia and Alex look up to see the room enthralled by their fumbling.

There wasn’t a dry mouth in the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please feel free to leave kudos and/or constructive feedback.


End file.
